


In the Middle

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [80]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Behind the scenes of MJN's official photoshoot.





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Fandot Creativity Night  
> Prompts: middle/camera
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

”Stop pushing me!” Martin demanded.

 

”I’m _not_ pushing you,” Douglas stated. ”However, you are in my spot and I’m reclaiming it.”

 

”That is pushing! And it’s not your spot, it’s mine.” Martin argued.

 

”I can assure you, it is not.”

 

”But I’m the Captain.”

 

”I thought the Captain’s spot was in the Captain’s seat.”

 

”It is when we are in the plane, but now it is right here.”

 

”Do you have any other spots I should be aware of?” sneered Douglas. ”So far it’s the Captain’s seat, the front seat of Carolyn’s car, which, if I can so kindly remind you, didn’t end up being your spot after all, and now also in the middle of a group photo.”

 

”Stop it Douglas! I’m the Captain, I should be in the centre. It’s only natural.”

 

”Will you two stop arguing,” shouted Carolyn from behind the camera. ”There are four of us when I join, and that means you’ll both be in the middle. I don’t have all day, and frankly Arthur’s grin has been frozen for the duration of your argument, and it’s beginning to freak me out. Will everyone just shut up, smile and stand completely still until the self-timer has taken this bloody picture? I’d like to get this done today so we’ll finally have an official photo. Good grief!”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
